Loss is like a knife
by WolfKomoki
Summary: It's been a year since Leo came to be with Alli and he's just found out that his father is dead. Alli helps him deal with the loss the best way she can. Lalli French is my third language so some translations may not be correct.


Okay first I don't own Degrassi. Second, I don't know how to type in a French accent. Third, Leo may not have Asperger Syndrome in the show but in this fanfiction he does.

It was his worst nightmare when Alli asked him to the dance. Not because he didn't know how to dance, it was the environment of the dance. He walked into the dance and the first thing he was met with was a blinding light.

"cette lumière est trop claire. **This light is too bright.**" He complained in French. He was then approached by Dallas.

"Hey Leo! What's up?" He then noticed the pained expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern. All of Alli's friends had finally accepted him after a year, which Leo was glad of.

"Leo!" He called again. Leo was then hit by the background sounds which sounded twice as loud to him. At this point his brain was on the frits. _Je veux quitter cet endroit! __I need to leave this place! _He thought, sprinting towards Alli's direction with a look of sheer fear on his face.

"Leo?" She asked with concern, running over to him. Leo stared at her with fear, though his mind had shutdown at this point.

"Leo! Leo!" She called again, getting no response.

"Come on Leo, let's get some air." She begged, hoping he would respond.

Leo nodded and followed her, completely in silence since he was in shutdown mode.

"Leo, are you okay?" Alli asked, getting no response. She sighed and sat down with him on a bench, waiting for him to come out of whatever was wrong with him. Leo's shutdown lasted an hour before he finally came out of it.

"Alli! I'm sorry! I ran out of there before I—" Leo was interrupted by a kiss. Thinking of how to respond he kissed her back, putting his hand on her shoulder as they proceeded to make out. Dallas loudly cleared his throat to let them know someone was there.

"Oh um sorry." Leo was blushing which Alli chuckled at. Suddenly Leo got a call from his parents.

"Allo? Mother? qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? **Hello? Mother? What's wrong**?" He asked into the phone.

"Leo, votre père est mort. **Leo, your father is dead**." She said into the phone.

"Quoi? **What?**" Leo asked, in tears at this point.

"Leo?" Alli asked, getting closer. Leo hung up the phone and placed his head on her shoulder, crying.

"Oh Leo." Alli sighed, gently patting his shoulder to try to comfort him.

"Um I'm just going to…" Dallas went back inside to let them deal with it themselves.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Alli asked, hating to see him this upset.

"Oui. **Yes.**" Leo gasped through tears as he lifted his head.

"Come on Leo." Alli said as she led him to the passenger side.

"You want me to drive?" He asked, used to the driver's side being on the right.

"Leo, the steering wheel is on the left here." She laughed.

"Oh." He let out a dry laugh.

"Sorry, now isn't a time to be laughing." She sighed, getting in the car as they both buckled up. Alli then drove him to his home and waved as she drove off to her house. When she got there she was met by her father.

"Alli? You're home early is everything okay?" He asked.

"No. Leo's lost his father." She sighed.

"Oh, well come in." He sighed, as she went to her room. After changing she went to sleep, feeling terrible. The next morning at six she woke up and called Leo.

"Allo?" He asked in a defeated tone.

"Hey, Leo?" Alli asked.

"Oui?" He asked, in tears.

"Leo, do you mind if I come over?" She asked. She had cleared it with her parents who had already met Leo.

"Non. I would enjoy the company." He told her.

"Okay, I'm coming over. Um, do you want me to get breakfast for you and I?" She asked.

"Oui." Leo cried. Alli could hear how truly broken he was, and she wished she could help.

"Au revoir. **Bye.**" She said as she hung up. She then got dressed and went to her car, as she went to get breakfast. Once she did that she went over to Leo's, parked, the car and knocked on his door.

"Coming!" He called, opening the door and letting her walk inside. She then sat down and gave him the food. As they ate breakfast Leo was still crying.

"Leo, is there anything I can do to help?" She asked.

"Just stay with me." He begged.

"Of course." She told him, sitting next to him. Leo then began to sing a song in French.

"My life is on a cloud  
I have everything that a girl of my age could dream of  
Yet, my desires are black  
When everything goes well I feel nothing  
My happiness has killed a part of me  
Forgive me, but my happiness is you  
Help me

Give me less attention  
Do me bad without a reason,  
Say my name wrong,  
My angel, be my demon  
Don't love me forever  
My angel fool me one time,  
Be my beautiful disappointment  
Forget about the angel and become my demon

I fade on my cloud  
My blackened sky gives me the worst storms (hate your picture)  
Pluck the arrow that struck me  
Set my tears free, destroy me in order to keep me  
My love has killed a part of me,  
Forgive me, but my love is you  
Help me

Give me less attention  
Do me bad without a reason,  
Say my name wrong,  
My angel, be my demon  
Don't love me forever  
My angel fool me one time,  
Be my beautiful disappointment  
Forget about the angel and become my demon

I need to find my blackness  
To feel alive  
I lost myself seeking so much for happiness  
I'm not made for him

Give me less attention  
Do me bad without a reason,  
Say my name wrong,  
My angel, be my demon  
Don't love me forever  
My angel fool me one time,  
Be my beautiful disappointment  
Forget about the angel and become my demon

Give me less attention  
Do me bad without a reason,  
Say my name wrong,  
My angel, be my demon  
Don't love me forever  
My angel fool me one time,  
Be my beautiful disappointment  
And become my new song" He sang the song Mon Ange by Jena Lee. Leo laid in Alli's lap for most of the day as he let himself grieve.


End file.
